Pluie
by Mini-Saphir
Summary: Défi n 44 de Dragonna : Et Si Edward avait été présent à Central à la mort de Maes Hughes, il aurait assisté à l'enterrement et aurait vu le colonel pleurer. Que se serait-il passé ? RoyEd


_**Défi 44**_

_**Titre: **_Pluie

_**Genre: **_Angst, un peu de romance

_**Paring: **_Roy/Ed

_**Base:**_ Fma Manga (ou animé)

_**Rating: **_K

_**Sujet du Défi:**_ Et Si Edward avait été présent à Central (toujours à l'hôpital) a la mort de Maes Hughes, il aurait assisté à l'enterrement (en chaise roulante ou sur des béquilles) et aurait vu le colonel pleurer. Roy l'aurait surement prit entre quatre z'yeux pour lui faire dire tout ce qu'il savait. Que ce serait-il alors passé?

x-X-x

Dès qu'il avait su, il était venu. Peu lui importait les cris outrés des infirmières ou bien encore les cris hystériques d'Al et de Winry. Il DEVAIT y aller. C'était SA faute.

Ce fut en chaise roulante qu'il se rendit sur les lieux. Oh, il aurait pu s'y rendre en béquilles mais, au moins, il pouvait aller plus vite. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, il ne restait personne. Enfin, presque personne. Il croisa Hawkeye qui, surprise quelques instants, le gratifia d'un petit sourire avant de reprendre son chemin.

Ed, pendant ce temps, s'avança encore et toujours plus, jusqu'à arriver plus près. Il étouffa un léger cri de surprise et sa gorge se noua. Il avait, jusqu'au bout, voulut croire à une blague. Qu'en arrivant sur les lieux, IL surgirait et rirait de sa bonne blague. Mais hélas, aucun des scénarios qu'il s'était forgé depuis son départ de l'hôpital ne se rapprochait ne serait-ce que d'un centième de la situation. Et les mots qu'il lut sur la pierre tombale lui firent écarquiller les yeux d'effrois.

Maes Hughes était mort.

Là encore, il aurait voulu croire à une blague de mauvais goût. Mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence du colonel Mustang, et des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses yeux onyx, il sut que ce n'en était pas une.

« N'es-tu pas censé être à l'hôpital, FullMetal ? » La voix grave de l'homme, ses mots si dénoués d'émotions firent frémir l'échine du garçon.

« Je… Je voulais voir par mes yeux… » Furent les seuls mots que l'adolescent aux yeux d'or put émettre.

« Je vois… »

« Comment… Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Ed pensait bien que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de poser ce genre de questions. Cependant, la curiosité était plus forte que tout : il VOULAIT savoir.

Mustang ne répondit sur l'instant. Le jeune blond se mordit la lèvre ; peut-être n'aurait-il pas du demander. Pourtant, après ce qui sembla une éternité, le noiraud poussa un léger soupir et répondit :

« Assassiné… Son corps a été découvert dans une cabine téléphonique. Il… Il essayait de me contacter. Apparemment, il avait quelque chose de très grave à me confier… Mais je n'ai jamais pu l'avoir au téléphone. Déjà mort. » Roy leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées depuis longtemps. Mais ses yeux ne perdaient rien de leur tristesse. « Ce devait être suffisamment grave… Pour qu'il se fasse tuer avant même de pouvoir m'en parler. Selon l'opérateur téléphonique du QG de l'Est, ces derniers mots ont été : Les militaires ont des ennuis [1]… Je me demande quel message voulait-il me faire passer. »

Les muscles d'Edward se contractèrent. Ses yeux d'or laissèrent enfin libérer les larmes de douleur face à la perte de celui qu'il considérait comme un père. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, sanglotant comme l'enfant qu'il était encore, il ne laissa s'échapper que trois mots de ses lèvres, trois mots qui enragèrent le colonel d'une rage folle.

« … C'est ma faute… »

Immédiatement, les yeux du colonel flambèrent d'une colère sourde. Il attrapa les mains de l'adolescent, le forçant à laisser vor son visage maculer de larmes. Pourtant, cela n'émut pas le moins du monde Roy qui souleva Edward hors de son fauteuil et, sans tenir compte des gémissements de douleur de celui-ci, le plaqua au sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE ? »

« Colonel… Vous me faites mal. »

« REPONDS FULLMETAL !!! »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position. Roy, dans sa rage, resserra sa poigne Edward qui souffrait de ses blessures obtenues dans le laboratoire n°5.

« Je… Je suis allé visiter le cinquième laboratoire… Le laboratoire fermé… »

Roy desserra son emprise comme le blondinet commença à parler. Il se redressa légèrement, permettant à Edward de souffler un peu pour reprendre un discours long et douloureux.

« Al et moi pensions que ça avait un rapport avec la pierre philosophale. Parce que ce labo y faisait des expérimentations et étaient très près de la prison. Mais à cause de la présence de Scar dans la ville, on n'a pas été autorisé à s'y rendre. Alors… On a attendu que la garde soit baissé pour s'y faufiler… »

Et Edward n'omettait pas un seul événement de tout ce qui s'était déroulé : les deux gardiens du labo, qui étaient en fait deux anciens prisonniers reconvertis par l'armée comme des rats de laboratoire, dont les âmes avaient été ancrées dans des armures, la forte présence d'eau rouge qui permettait de créer de fausses « pierres philosophales », des prisonniers qu'on croyait exécuté mais qui était, en réalité, mutés dans ce labo soi disant fermé pour des expériences alchimiques, et, enfin, la partie la plus importante de toutes, l'arrivée des Homonculus et de l'odieux chantage qui lui avait été fait pour créer la pierre philosophale : utiliser des vies humaines, en l'occurrence, celles des prisonniers, pour la créer ou sinon, Al serait tuer.

« Mais on a été sauvé à temps… Par Hughes, Armstrong et ses hommes. Les Homonculus ont prit la fuite. Et Al et moi avons été amenés à l'hôpital. Là-bas, Monsieur m'a demandé de tout lui raconter, et en détail. Je… Je ne voulais pas au départ. Mais il a su être si convaincant… Et j'avais l'impression que si je ne parlais pas, mes épaules allaient lâchée à cause de tout le poids qu'elle portait… J'ai eu envie de me confier, de faire confiance à quelqu'un. »

Les pleurs du garçon reprirent de plus belle. Et Roy, assommé par toutes ces nouvelles qu'il se devait de digérer en un coup, eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. C'était sûrement de CA que Hughes avait voulu lui parler avant de mourir. Ses poings se serrèrent et des larmes de rage apparurent au coin de ses yeux onyx.

« Idiot… [2]»

« JE SUIS DESOLE ! » Se mit à hurler Ed, ses sanglots reprenant plus d'intensité. « Je n'aurais pas du… J'aurais jamais du lui en parler… C'est à cause de moi que monsieur Hughes est mort. C'EST MOI QUI AURAIT DU MOURIR ! »

SBAFF.

Edward posa sa main de chair sur sa jour gauche, qui rougit sous l'intensité de la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir. Il leva ses yeux dorés vers le colonel et ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang : les yeux de Roy Mustang était devenus d'un noir intense et froid. Plus rien à voir avec les orbes onyx chaleureuses et parfois munies de cette petite lueur d'amusement quand l'homme s'amusait à ses dépends.

« Maes voulait t'aider. Même si tu ne lui avais pas parlé ce jour-là, il aurait bien trouvé un moyen ou un autre pour te faire cracher le morceau, pour te venir en aide. Il a toujours été comme ça… Cet idiot… »

Roy passa sa main sur son visage, pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient toujours le long ses joues. Edward se hissa difficilement en position assise. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'homme aux cheveux sombres et lui attrapa le visage, qu'il relevait pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

« Détestez-moi. » Ses propos surprirent l'homme qui le regarda, une expression confuse peinte au visage. « Quoi que vous en disiez, quoi que vous pouvez en penser… C'est à cause de moi que monsieur Hughes se retrouve six pieds sous terre. Je…. Je mériterais que vous me battiez à mort, que vous passiez votre colère sur moi… Bref, je suis prêt à tout subir… Sauf que vous ne me preniez par pour responsable. »

Le colonel regarda les yeux d'or emplis de détermination. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, il aurait rit du gamin et lui aurait envoyé une ou deux vannes, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Seulement voilà, IL lui demandait de le haïr pour quelque chose que, même sous sa plus grande rage, le colonel ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête à ce moment-là. Il se pencha sur le garçon et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trop longtemps qu'il avait attendu, trop de temps qu'il s'était retenu… La mort de son meilleur ami l'avait complètement déboussolé dans ses priorités et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à détester Edward pour quelque chose qu'il n'était pas responsable. Et même s'il l'avait été, jamais il ne pourrait haïr Edward, cet adolescent dont il s'était épris depuis deux ans, ce garçon qui lui faisait tourner la tête à un point tel que ça le rendait fou.

Edward écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à CA. Mais lorsque, levant le regard, il vit les larmes continuer de couler le long du visage de son supérieur, ses yeux dorés se radoucir et il se pencha pour plus de contact avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Edward était encore un peu surpris du baiser et ne savait plus trop comment agir avec l'homme en face de lui. Il décida d'envoyer balader toutes ses craintes et, attrapant le col de la veste militaire du noiraud, il reprit le contact de ses lèvres encore gonflées du précédent baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Edward regarda Roy droit dans les yeux avant de sourire et de déclaré d'une voix un peu enjouée :

« Vous êtes vraiment impuissant sous la pluie, mon colonel ! »

Et Roy éclata de rire. Lorsque sa crise cessa, il se laissa tomber par terre, laissant sa tête reposer sur les jambes de l'adolescent blond. Edward rougit un peu de la proximité. Il plongea cependant sa main dans la masse de cheveux du brun, caressant le cuir chevelu avec application et tendresse. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et il n'osait la poser au brun, de peur de créer un froid entre cet amour si nouvellement acquis.

Roy lut cette hésitation dans le regard doré au dessus de lui et il sourit légèrement avant de déclarer :

« Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable, Ed. Maes a fait son choix. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, ce serait lui et sa stupidité pour avoir essayer de me cacher tout ce qui te concernait qui m'aurait inquiéter. »

Les yeux dorés de l'adolescent se couvrirent de larmes et des sanglots sortirent du frêle adolescent. Roy soupira et sourit tristement. Il leva sa main droit et, la posant sur la nuque du blond, le força à abaisser sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se rencontrent.

« Idiot. »

« Pardon… »

« Mon petit idiot. »

Edward sourit malgré ses larmes. Sourire que Roy lui rendit. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de tourner leur regard vers la pierre Tombale. Ils rendirent une dernière fois hommage à leur ami et considéré père. Après un long moment de contemplation, Ed leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne savait pas si le brun avait déteint sur lui mais, une chose était sûre : Il pleuvait alors qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage en vue.

x-X-x

[1] Je ne possède pas la version française. Mise à part le tome 1. J'ai donc du m'aider des tomes en anglais. Alors je m'excuse s'il ne s'agit pas là des propos exacts dans la version française.

[2] Parle-t-il d'Ed ou de Hughes ? Je pense que lui-même ne saurait le dire. Même pas moi, qui suit l'auteur…


End file.
